Mucho más que eso
by Hera.Haru
Summary: [TwisterxReggie] Los dos sienten lo mismo pero no se atreven a hablar, ¿sera el miedo al que diran? Mi primera traduccion! n.n


**Autora:** Monsterchild http/ Hera.Haru

**MUCHO MAS QUE ESO**

**Capitulo 1: Sentimientos**

La diecisieteañera Reggie Rocket esta sentada silenciosamente en su cama, escribiendo en su diario. Ella no había cambiado mucho estos últimos años, ella estaba un poco mas alta y un poco mas madura, pero detrás de eso ella seguía siendo exactamente igual como ella era cuando tenia 11 años. Ella seguía teniendo ese amor por los deportes y seguía teniendo sus gafas favoritas que ella siempre se ponía encima de la cabeza.

"Querido Diario, Estoy muy confundida. Nosotros hemos sido amigos durante muchos años y no se porque ahora me siento así. Yo creo que cuando pienso sobre eso el siempre esta allí para hacerme sonreír y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Pero el tampoco no es la cera mas brillante de la caja, a mi me gusto cuando Otto y salieron a la tormenta para encontrar su cámara y casi se ahogaron. Pero yo estoy muy preocupada de que si nosotros empezamos a salir, eso probablemente arruinaría nuestra amistad. Pero eso solo pasaría si alguno de nosotros de verdad hiere al otro. ¿Nosotros no nos podríamos soportar? Eso solo pasaría si el y Otto...si ellos seguirían saliendo juntos. Dios esto esta haciendo mucho daño..."

Ella estaba cerrando su diario cuando justo llamaron a la puerta "¿Oye Reggie, puede entrar?"

Reggie tiro su diario debajo de la cama y grito "Si...¡claro!"

Twister Rodríguez, el que estaba cerca de cumplir los 17 años abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y metió su cabeza en la puerta entreabierta. El camino hacia dentro y le sonrió a Reggie.

Su corazón empezó a agitarse cuando el le sonrió. El había cambiado mucho comparado con hace 6 años. Su pelo ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros pero el seguía llevando su gorra, también ha crecido bastante entre el año pasado y hace dos años y ahora mide 1,78, pero Reggie sigue manteniendo su estatura de 1,67. El se ha convertido muy bueno y muy aficionado al surf por que le gusta enseñar **(n/a: mas o menos significa eso) **por que no lleva camiseta la mayoría del tiempo.

"Que pasa?" le pregunto Twister a Reggie.

Reggie paro de mirar embelesada a Twister para responderle, "Um, no mucho, que hay contigo?"

Twister estaba parado nervioso en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Reggie. _Porque he vuelto aquí? Es verdad, la fiesta. _"Te quería preguntar si haz hablado con Raymundo sobre lo de hacer una fiesta en el shack. Digo, es el sitio perfecto, es un sitio muy bueno y reconocido en esta ciudad que no esta muy lejos de Madtown y esta muy cerca de la playa. De esa forma nos podremos mover fácilmente, sabes? Solo le pregunto...porque Raymundo os deja siempre y tal...porque todo lo hemos organizado siempre en el shack ya sabes…" _Porque diablos estoy yéndome por las ramas? _**(N/A: irse por las ramas es una forma de decir por ejemplo buscarle muchas ataduras al tema o decir cosas por alargar lo importante)**

Reggie estaba apunto de reir cuando Twister estaba hablando sobre la fiesta del local y lo estricto que era su padre. "Twist, Twist! tranquilizate! Si, esta bien que organicemos la fiesta en el shack" _Que es lo que acabo de decir?_

Twister echó una pequeña risa. "Esta bien Reggie, ya lo tengo, estoy muy impresionado. Gracias por preguntarle Reg" El camino cerca de ella para darle un abrazo. _Dios, su pelo huele increíble. _El se separo de ella y le dio un apretón de manos. El sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba.

Reggie sintió como su corazón se paraba. Ellos pudieron sentir el momento, uno de esos momentos que pueden cambiar su amistad. Es como si Twister le pudiese contar como Reggie se sentía y ella pudiese contar como Twister se sentía. Sus ojos se cerraron en ese momento y supieron que todo cambiaria desde ese momento.

Esa fue una opción resistente pero Reggie sintió que no podía aguantarlo. "Um, Twister…tengo que...hacer algo" Ella soltó la mano de Twister. "Yo solo necesito irme." Ella se levanto de la cama y fue lejos de Twister, cogió su skate y salió corriendo lejos de la habitación, bajo la escalera y salió a la calle.

Twister se echo abajo y se sentó al lado de la cama de Reggie y puso sus manos en la cabeza. "Ella se fue porque era lo mejor, de esta forma nuestra amistad no se arruinara. Fue lo mejor...si..."

Otto camino hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de Reggie y vio a Twister sentado en el suelo. "Oye Twist!" El entro en la habitación de Reggie. "Que estas haciendo aqui, en la habitación de Reggie?"

Twister levanto la mirada hacia Otto. "Oye, Otto-Man. Yo estaba hablando con la chica-rocket sobre la fiesta en el shack y después ella me dijo que tenia que hacer algo y se fue"

"Probablemente a comprar comida y bebidas para la fiesta. Hablando de eso, tendremos que ir al shack a decorarlo y todo eso para esta noche, y yo ya hable con Conroy y Lieutenant Tyce sobre decorar Madtown y la playa. Tenemos luz verde! Esta será la mejor fiesta que ha habido desde, bueno, mis dulces 16 hace tres meses. Vamos a estrechar toda el camino del muelle el calamar ha quedado con nosotros en 10 minutos. Ha hecho un tipo de programa en su ordenador portátil donde podremos ver el lugar y luego decorarlo, de esa forma no tendremos que redecorar si no nos gusta, Estoy seguro de que si no hubiésemos ideado el plan esto seria un desastre!"

"Muy bien colega, tal vez Tito nos podrá dar un par de hamburguesas y un par de batidos antes de cerrar!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de la traductora: **Hola! Y muchas gracias por leer, estoy en mi época de traducir, porque necesito mejorar mi ingles y veo que es mejor hacerlo de una forma que me guste n.n

Siempre he soñado con un fic de Rocket Power, supongo porque me parecía un poco infantil, por lo que siempre he querido transportarlo a mi mundo ñ.ñ.

Mi fic de Rocket Power esta en camino! n.n de momento os dejo este de Monsterchild!

Besos queridos lectores!

**Go! Go! Go! **


End file.
